How Much Does It Cost, Mr Odair?
by MarauderNight18793
Summary: Finnick Odair adalah seorang playboy. Simbol seks dan kesenangan Capitol. Tapi, apakah ia serendah itu? Oneshot. R&R please, :


**How Much Does It Cost, Mr. Odair?**

_Rated: T_

_Disclaimer: The characters are belong to Suzanne Collins, the plot is mine._

Finnick Odair menatap ke kejauhan melalui mata hijaunya, menembus kerumunan massa yang tengah berlalu lalang disekitar tempatnya duduk. Matanya menangkap beraneka ragam warna, tatanan rambut, serta senyum-senyum palsu yang berkeliaran di pusat hiburan Capitol ini.

Pemuda itu menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam yang terpasang manis di dinding café. Baru kali ini menunggu tidak terasa membosankan baginya.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat itulah, seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat menghampirinya. Penampilannya terlihat profesional.

"Mr. Odair."

Finnick menoleh mengikuti asal suara tadi. Setelah melihat siapa yang datang, seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Kau terlambat."

"Oh, ya?" wanita itu menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak begitu lama, bukan?"

Finnick mengangguk pelan. "Langsung saja."

Wanita itu duduk dan memesan minuman pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan melintas di dekat mereka. Setelah itu, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda tampan di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu dating kembali membawa secangkir kopi hitam.

"Kau mau tahu apa tujuanku kemari? Menyuruhmu kesini?"

Finnick menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan merayu yang sudah amat sering dilakukannya, kemudian menaikkan alis. "Apa itu? Kalau boleh tahu."

Wanita itu memajukan kepalanya sembari memberi isyarat pada Finnick untuk melakukan hal yang sama, yang pada akhirnya dilakukannya juga. Dengan suara setengah berbisik, wanita itu berkata.

"Aku mendapat rekomendasi dari seorang teman bahwa kau cukup oke. Jadi, aku merasa tertarik untuk menghabiskan malam denganmu. Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk itu? Mengingat aku tak memiliki satu rahasia pun."

Otot-otot wajah Finnick meregang. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya berubah menjadi tawa yang meledak.

"Oh—" ujarnya disela-sela tawa. Susah payah ia menemukan momen yang pas untuk bicara ketika hasrat untuk tergelak masih menggelitik di dada. "Jadi, itukah tujuanmu kemari?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, masih menatap mata Finnick lekat-lekat dan menunggu jawaban.

"Well," Dahi Finnick sedikit berkerut ketika ia berusaha untuk berpikir. "Harganya mungkin akan sangat mahal."

"Bilang saja berapa. Aku punya uang lebih dari cukup untuk membayarmu," wanita itu nampak tak sabaran.

Alis Finnick naik lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Rileks," Finnick menenangkan. Ia menunjuk secangkir kopi panas yang belum tersentuh sedari tadi. "Kenapa tidak kau minum dulu kopimu. Barulah kemudian kita bernegosiasi."

Wanita itu mengikuti saran Finnick. Meraup cangkir kopi, dan meminumnya dengan anggun. Sesudahnya, ia kembali beradu pandang dengan Finnick.

"Dasar kau buaya darat," ejeknya.

Finnick menanggapinya dengan tawa. "Itu sebabnya kau kemari. Karena aku buaya."

"Sudahlah—" wanita itu mengibaskan tangan. "Katakan saja berapa, Mr. Odair. Aku takkan menawar dan bertele-tele."

"Hmm.." Finnick menggumam pelan. Jemarinya memainkan cangir kopi miliknya yang sudah tandas. Keheningan merambat diantara keduanya ketika negosiasi berlangsung. Wanita muda itu menunggu dengan sabar hingga pada akhirnya, Finnick angkat bicara.

"Khusus untukmu, Miss," Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak di udara. "Gratis."

Finnick melarikan jemarinya yang kosong dan meraup jemari wanita dihadapannya.

"Gratis untukmu, Miss Annie Cresta."

"Wow," wanita yang kemudian diketahui bernama Annie itu tertawa kecil. "Kenapa aku harus diperlakukan berbeda?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena sesungguhnya, akulah yang ingin melakukan penawaran."

Mata Annie membesar, "Apa itu?"

Finnick menimbang-nimbang untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi ia merasa harus mengatakannya.

"Aku menginginkan hatimu."

Perlahan, Annie Cresta menepiskan genggaman tangan Finnick dari tangannya dan menggeleng keberatan, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku hanya untuk satu malam bersamamu," Ia menggeleng tidak setuju. "Itu tidak sepadan."

"Jadi, apa yang kiranya sepadan untuk itu?" Mata hijau itu terlihat menyelidik.

"Well, kurasa," Annie menatap Finnick lurus-lurus. "Yang sepadan untuk pemberian sebuah hati adalah selamanya bersamamu."

Senyum di antara keduanya merekah seiring rasa hati yang sama-sama membuncah tak tertahankan.

"Deal?"

Finnick tertawa lepas, "Deal, Miss."

"Tunggu—" Annie memotong pembicaraan cepat-cepat. "Ada kesepakatan lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus setuju untuk berhenti menggadaikan tubuhmu ke wanita-wanita lain di luar sana. Dalam arti, kau milikku sepenuhnya. Kalau tidak, aku juga akan menarik kembali hatiku darimu. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju."

Keduanya sama-sama berdiri, kemudian melangkah beriringan meninggalkan tempat penuh kepalsuan itu. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Finnick Odair bukan lagi seorang pria bejat penakluk wanita, si budak seks buatan Capitol. Ia seorang pria merdeka. Yang punya harga diri dan hak untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri bersama seorang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

**The End**

A/N: Oneshot fic tentang Finnick Odair dan Annie Cresta. Fic sederhana, yang terinspirasi dari keteguhan keduanya dalam menjaga kesucian cinta yang datangnya tulus dari hati. Bukan tubuh maupun pikiran.

Review-nya sangat diharapkan. Flame juga boleh. Jangan jadi silent reader, hehehehe.


End file.
